<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ladies (EN) by lo_ki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988115">Ladies (EN)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki'>lo_ki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Girl Power, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Wayward Daughters (Supernatural), Women Being Awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Suptober Day 13] - [JODY'S POV]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 (EN)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ladies (EN)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Joe, why would I do that?” I said, sighing.</p><p>“Because they are on my property, Sheriff!”</p><p>“This is not your property anymore, Joe. This is a public property since 2014.” I said, showing the man a statement. “And yes, you are still living here but you have only one hectare left for your house and a bit of the meadow.”</p><p>“This is unfair!”</p><p>“This is what you signed for because you were lacking money.” I sighed again. “Look, I am not the right person to talk to about properties or something. I’m just doing my job by saying that you shouldn’t have chased those young people. It’s a public property and they bought a part of it to build a youth center.”</p><p>“I have money now! I can buy this property again!”</p><p>I passed a tired hand on my face and slowly shook my head.</p><p>“Not according to the law.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Okay, enough, Joe. I’m the Sheriff here, not a lawyer or a property expert. So, give me a break. I’m freeing you because you are supposed to be a good man and that you weren’t that violent toward the young people. You are lucky enough that they didn’t file a complaint. Now, get out of this station before I change my mind and lock you up again.”</p><p>I saw Joe’s face darkening but I didn’t care. Gosh, what a stubborn man.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I checked everywhere with Claire. Not a vamp, or a werewolf, or a demon.” I said on the telephone while still standing near the two dead bodies.</p><p>“Okay, no EMF?” Dean’s voice said.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t check that, hold on.” I said. “Claire? Check the EMF.”</p><p>I didn’t have to tell Dean because we all heard the EMF detector going crazy. A ghost. I sighed. I admit I wanted a human or a simple accident so I could call my guys to do their job as the police. But no, it was a hunter thing. I looked at Claire and she seemed pretty glad about this. Dean’s voice got me out of my thoughts.</p><p>“Do you need backup? Sam and I can join you or I can call Cas.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s okay, Dean. The thing is, Donna is here and we were supposed to have a great dinner tonight.”</p><p>“Ah, that sucks. Sorry Jody.”</p><p>“It’s okay. We will handle this.”</p><p>“Okay. Call us when it’s done, to know if you’re okay.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Winchesters. We got this. See you soon, take care boys.”</p><p>“Bye Jody, be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Claire and I got home. When I opened the door, I saw Kaia, Donna, Alex and Patience looking at us with a big smile. But their smiles faded as they saw that we were bringing bad news.</p><p>“Oh… bullocks.” Donna pouted. “Don’t tell me there is a hunter case…”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“Oh heck no. I wanted to eat that delicious chicken.”</p><p>“We will eat it after the case, Donna.”</p><p>Donna pouted again. Claire packed some stuff for the hunt while Alex and Patience put the dinner in the fridge.</p><p>“Okay” I said. “I think I have a lead to this case. Joe Goldberg who lost 80% of his land wants it back. And he chased the six young people who are building a youth center. I let him go out of the station, telling him I won’t help him. Two days later, which means now, two of the six young people are found dead.”</p><p>“So, it’s not a monster?” Kaia asked.</p><p>“It is. We think Joe is using a ghost to kill the people.” Claire said.</p><p>“Is the meadow haunted? Like an old cemetery?” Alex asked.</p><p>“Nope. All clear. Just some EMF around the dead bodies.” I said.</p><p>We looked at each other. It was clearly a simple case. I told the girls the victims were new in town. No one hated them except Joe. We tried to find other possibilities but it was clear that Joe was using a ghost. So, we packed salt, iron weapons, some gas and a lighter.</p><p>It’s been a long time since we’ve hunted all together. Patience and Alex would stay in the car as backup, Donna and I would go straight and Kaia and Claire would team up and keep their distance. Our plan was simple. We would interrogate Joe and find the object to which the ghost is linked to. Easy. It was funny in a way because I’m pretty sure we all wanted this case to be done so we could have our dinner peacefully. That was why we were six women for one bad guy and a ghost. We could have called Sam and Dean to do this case instead of us but nope. This is my town. I’m the Sheriff. I’m a hunter and there are already enough badass women to take care of it, no need for the Winchesters.</p><p>When everything was ready, I looked at the girls and nodded, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Alright, Ladies… We have work to do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it :) I admit I wasn't really inspired...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>